Another Time, A Different Place
by CSISaraSidle72
Summary: Is it bad I don't know why I name my stories what I do? Hehe! Anyways, what if Sara left after "Burden of Proof?" And that's not the only twist, hehe. Read to know! GSR, eventually duh! .
1. Chapter 1

Argh, what's with all the story ideas?! Hehe. I just kidding...I like writing. Just too much at one time.

Okay, for this fic I have to thank sarapals with past50. You all may ask why...

...well, it all began...okay, I'm kidding, hehe. No, seriously...I thought of this idea, and wasn't sure to do it because it kind of went against "Matters of the Heart"...you'll know why, soon. I didn't have the courage, but then I got a reply for my fic "Daddy's Little Girl," that made me really happy. I read some stories of their's and decided...I'm going to write this! Although not five sarapals with past50, but enough. So, it will be confusing...yes (I'm sure it already is...hehe), I will finish my other fics, but today, for Thanksgiving (and my bro's Birthday...hehe), enjoy this!

Oh, and this also takes place after, "Burden of Proof," as if Sara had left. But what if it was because her and Gil had shared a special night before then? You'll know why in a second...trust me. Hehe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You know that I can't help this...all of you. I would if I could. But I work day shift for a reason."

Sara drove her car along the road, three identical faces glaring at her from the backseat.

"Oh...don't give me that...those looks."

"We wouldn't if you would keep us until the bell rang, or, better yet, all the time." Folding her arms over her chest, the oldest sat back in her seat, sighing. Granted, she was only the oldest by three minutes, she still took charge.

"Eli, please just...just don't give me the guilt trip," Sara said, shaking her head. She hated being yelled at by three seven-year-olds. Though, she assumed she deserved it. They didn't get along well with their classmates for a reason, and it was her...because she had _made _them smart. "I'm not dealing with this today. You all know that I have to work."

"Well, you wouldn't if--" But the youngest was cut off by the middle child, the point of the triangle, who slapped her in the back of the head.

"Shut up, Alex!"

"Hey, there's no call for that Tessa Morgan Sidle!" Pulling up to the school, she parked, rubbing her face with her hands. "Look," she pleaded after a few moments, in a soft voice to her three daughters. She pretended not to hear what Alex had said, previously. "Just please...just go to school, and I promise that afterwards, we'll go out for pizza...or something."

The three girls looked to one-another, then their mother. They agreed, but were all still pretty upset. As they were walking up to the school, Sara swore that she saw Alex hit Tessa back. Shaking her head, she pulled out and drove away.

Lost in her thoughts, she thought back. Seven-years-ago, she brought three little girls into the world: Eliza Mackenzie Sidle, Tessa Morgan Sidle, and Alexis Marie Sidle. All without a father. Still that way, today.

Eliza was bossy, yet more girly than the other two. Tessa took charge at other times, and was often quite the sass. All were smart. However, out of three of them, she was bound to have one loner...Alexis. Alex didn't speak, a whole lot, and it wasn't a wonder...no matter what she said, the way that her sister's treated her, it always felt like the wrong thing, so she just...chose not to do it. She was also a little tomboy like Sara had been, climbing up to the highest branch of the tree, just to get away (and...just because it was there).

They were rotten. And half-way down the road, Sara smiled, though feeling bad on the inside. Her daughter's were bright...too bright, and no one liked it because of it. She had half-a-mind to take them out of that school, but not yet. She'd think of a solution, later. But now...now she had to work.

Pulling in and parking, she took a moment before finally getting out of the car, walking into the building which, had it been in Vegas, would've reminded her of the PD than the lab. She laughed to herself. She missed it, but this...this was her life, now.

And she realized that, more, as she began yet another day at work...at a job that was just a job, now...not what she loved.

****************************************

A couple of hours later, she finished up the batch of paperwork she was working on. Sometimes, being supervisor was great, and other times...it just plain sucked. She didn't even know how she got this job, but it had happened. Now...she wished she hadn't, but it did help. She got to see her girls more.

A knock out the door broke her out of her reverie. She looked up, seeing the lab assistant, Tina. She smiled at her. "Yes, Tina?"

"Miss Sidle, you...you have a visitor," she nervously spoke, looking out into the hall. Sara raised an eyebrow, confused. Suddenly she remembered Grissom once saying about how you shouldn't mix life outside of work, with work. On her desk were about fifty photos of her daughters, and when this person walked in, she wished that they hadn't been there.

"Well, I'll be damned."

Sara looked up, recognizing this person from anywhere...even after eight years. She sucked in a deep breath, letting it out. _What the hell? _she thought. _Well, it's just my luck._

Sara forced a smile onto her face, gritting her teeth all at the same time.

"Hello Catherine."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hehe. Cliffy! Okay, short chapter, but it's probably going to all come up like that, in short chapters, so maybe I can finish it faster that way...which will be good for everyone [ :D ]. And I know, too many stories, but I can write them all. Hehe.

And also, besides the reasons and thanks that I gave above...don't know where the idea came from other than that ;)

Thanks everyone! And I hope that you all enjoyed yet another story of mine, hehe. I promise that I'll finish them all.

~**~CSISaraSidle72~**~


	2. Authors Note

To All My Readers:

I will be continuing ALL of my stories very soon, but at this time I have had problems with my document programs. I had all new chapters for all of my stories, and it deleted them. I am hoping to be allowed to use someone else's computer for the time being to upload my stories on there. I hope you all will forgive me for my "laziness" on getting the stories uploaded, and I hope to have a new chapter to this story very very soon.

Thanks!

CSISaraSidle72


	3. Chapter 2

Another Time, A Different Place

Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long folks...computer problems mostly fixed, and now I'm updating...yay! On with the fic!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Catherine had been surprised, to say the least. This trip to San Francisco had been to just get information for Las Vegas regarding a murderer who was now crossing the lines and boundaries, everywhere.

But she hadn't been expecting to have to investigate an old collegue.

Sara, still gritting her teeth, had motioned for Catherine to come in and sit down, and that's when the pictures were spotted.

"Oh, wow..." Catherine said, picking one up that had been taken the month before. In it, Sara was sitting with Alex to her right, while Eli was to her left and Tess was poking her little head right above Sara's. You knew they were related...hell, you knew that those were her daughters, right off...no doubt about it.

But the longer Catherine stared at it, she noticed something about it. Questioning Sara about why she left had been on her mind when she first noticed her here, today. But now...she already knew the answer.

"Grissom's the father?" Catherine asked, softly.

Sara sighed, sitting back in her semi-comfortable chair. She took a moment before finally nodding her head towards Catherine.

"He doesn't know...and I couldn't stay in Las Vegas, and I couldn't get rid of them...nor would I want to," Sara replied softly, smiling as she looked at one of the pictures, herself.

Finally, they just decided to meet later and get down to business. The person who was to be caught was mostly murdering older couples for their money and drugs...not a surprise to either one of them, but they knew he had to be caught. They decided to meet up later.

Around 5:30, after getting the girls and taking them home, Sara was trying to get dinner started when a knock sounded on the door. Sara, knowing who it was, called out to the girls, "Girls, will one of you get it?"

"Yeah!" all three shouted, racing their way down the stairs and to the front door, all pushing to get it open. Finally, Alex backed away and allowed for Eli and Tess to fight it out. Eventually, it was Tess who got it open, seeing a tall woman with strawberry blond hair standing before her.

"Hi," Catherine said, seeing all three girls and smiling, though her smile hid something distinctly wrong behind it. Another reason of why she'd come to California and not Sara...and now they had a major problem on their hands.

"Hi," Tess said, allowing the woman in and closing the door behind her. "You're Catherine, right? Mom's old friend?"

Catherine chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't say old, but..."

"Sorry," Tess said, giggling.

"Not a problem," Catherine replied, than smiled at the little one. "So, are you...Tess?" she asked, taking a guess.

"How'd you know?" Tess asked, her eyes bugged out and jaw dropping almost to the ground.

"I can just see the mischief in your eyes...you're definitely a Tess," Catherine said, bending down and smiling at the little one.

"Well, I am a rotten one, as my mother says," Tess said, still smiling.

Eli stepped up. "Who am I?"

Catherine looked at her for a moment, then took another guess, since she was obviously taller than the other. "Eli...and that makes this shy one, Alex."

Eli and Alex, who had been standing in the background, nodded.

"You're cool!" Alex said, finally speaking up.

Catherine giggled. "Well, thanks...I think."

The girls were finally satisfied with their curiosity about this new/old friend of their mom's, and went off to play while Catherine went to see Sara.

"Hey," Catherine said, trying to hide the big problem for the evening, not wanting to bring it up just yet.

But Sara already knew, by her tone, that something was wrong.

"What is it?" Sara asked, sighing as she cooked the dinner for the evening.

Catherine rubbed her temples, letting out a long breath...she should've known that she couldn't hide the problem from Sara.

"While I was on my way back to the police department, after you had already left work, I got a call from someone in distress...anxious..."

Sara looked at her, stopping what she was doing, afraid of what she was going to say next.

"Sara, it was Grissom...he called your office...Tina didn't know, and let it slip that you went to pick up your seven-year-old daughters."

Sara's eyes almost bugged out of her head at that...

She knew this day would come, but not like this...

And that's when her world went black...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hehe...gotta love cliffy's...tune in for more! And sorry it was short and kinda weird...had to continue it, and lost the original document.

~*CSISaraSidle72*~


End file.
